Seven Years, Five Months and Counting
by Talking-Rock
Summary: It has been approximately seven years five months three days two hours and twenty-four minutes since Cammie left a heart broken Zach alone sitting on a park bench. What will he do now to win her equally broken heart back?
1. Three Days Two Hours and Counting

It had been how many years now?

Seven years, five months, three days and approximately 2hours and 24 minutes.

Precision had always been his thing, had it not?

The platinum blonde not to mention a bit desperate waitress approaches him for the fifth time within the past couple minutes. Giving her the same please-go-away smile that could as easily be interpreted as a hey-how-are-you just as easily kind of smile as he had the past four times, Zach silently prayed she wouldn't try to hit on him again.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" tapping her pen to the pad of paper within her grasp, she bats her eyes a couple times.

Shaking his head back and forth a couple times; Zach allows his shaggy bangs to brush against his closed eye lids. "No, I'm still waiting for someone."

"Well...okay then." retreating back, she has a knowing look plastered upon her slightly pale face.

Like she knows. Cammie would come; there was no doubt about it.

At least, that's what he hoped would happen.

2 hours and 25 minutes now since he last saw her.

It wasn't one of those heart-breaking big screen worthy scenes between the two of them. It had simply...played out; without a script or rehearsal. Without a warning as well. It was sudden...unexpected move. Now his heart aches for the girl that had rejected him cold. The memory of that night still burns cold in the back of his head; it was almost as if it had never stopped, as if it was a re-occurring event.

_Grasping the lone daisy within her hands, Cammie refuses to look him in the eye. Wanting to reach out and touch her face, make her look at him and ask what's wrong; Zach looks the other way. _

_A faint glow along the horizon reminds them both of the waning hours of the evening, how close their time together for the day is coming to an end. Groping for her hand, Zach caress' her closed hands within his. _

_A rebel tear slides down the edge of her face. An instant worry fills to him to the brim as Zach slowly panics. "What's wrong Cammie?"_

_Weakly smiling, Cammie finally looks him in the face. "Ha got you to call me Cammie Blackthorne boy." the tone in her voice doesn't match the array of emotions flashing across her face like a television screen. "It's just that... With everything going on...you and I graduating next year, exams." Knowing what she means and deciding that the raise of the eye brow wasn't necessary, Zach urges on by raising his in return. "I think that...maybe we should... ya know...take a break for awhile."_

_Take a break? "So you're saying...we should take a break? Like take a break from school type of break?"_

_Nodding slightly, Cammie stands up and looks the other way. "Just for a couple years. After I graduate and get my career going..." her voice fades after every syllable. Turning back to face a rather bewildered feeling yet completely cool headed looking Zach, she bends and presses her lips lightly against his cheek for a second or two. "To remember me by. See ya."_

And with that Cammie walked out of the park, and his life, for the past seven years five months, three days 2 hours and 27 minutes. A good year of that time consisted of looking and finding Cammie. After several cases of falsely pretending to be working on a government case, searches on '' and a constant study of all the phone books he could lay his hands on; Zach found his more or less high school sweetheart living on a ranch in Nebraska.

It didn't take that much persuasion on his part, after constantly reminding her that in no way was this a date; she agreed to meet him in New York. Cammie had sounded excited, asked if she could bring someone as well. It would be nice to see Bex again after all this time as well. Assuming that it was Bex, but of course it was Bex who else would it be?

A voice that had begun to get on his nerves for the past hour interrupted Zach's train of thought. "Your name is Zach Goode right?" a smug grin spread across the artificial tanned face of the waitress he had oh-so reluctantly got to know. "Someone says that you're supposed to be waiting for them."

Walking out from behind the waitress is the girl...no woman now he had so longingly waited for. Of course, there was the other person as well.

Scowling a bit, Zach was taken back by who was holding on to Cammie's right hand. Reaching out a rather reluctant right hand, he firmly grasped their hand receiving an equally energized hand shake.

Why?

* * *

He he he, my first Gallagher Girls fanfic. Hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and yes *sighs* for all you fan girls out there (admits to being one as well) it WILL; I repeat WILL be a Zammie fic. What kind of story would it be without some? So just review, and I will hopefully have the next chapter up by this weekend.


	2. Three Days Two & Half Hours & Counting

So I decided something, instead of being on of those crazed writers that switch POV's fifty times in a chapter (no offense to those that do that; I do it all the time as well); I shall have one chapter in 3rd person Zach POV then Cammie. Happy reading!

* * *

Spreading my smile high and wide, I grasp the meaty hand belonging to the man standing next to me a bit harder. "Hey Zach." I completely non-chalantly say, my heart doing somersaults as I try hard not to look too deeply into his eyes. "It's been how long? Eight years now hasn't it been."

"Seven years and five months to be exact." he blurts out as he retreats back into the cushions of the seat he had been waiting in.

Raising an eyebrow directed at me, Grant takes the seat directly opposite of Zach. Great, now I have to be in the middle.

**Subject (A.K.A Zach) has stared at the floor like it's the most interesting think in the room for the past minute or so. So was it a really a waste sitting for voluntary torture for an hour before hand? Must look into further.**

"So." I say, overdoing the eager just a bit. "What have you been doing for the past...seven years and five months?"

"You know...stuff." brushing off my question as if it was a spider, he leans forward and rests his chin within the palm of his hands. "The better question is what have you been doing for the past seven years and five months Cameron Morgan?"

**The Subject knows something. The Operative begins to wonder how strong 'ultra strength' deodorant really is. Back up replies immediately upon realizing something must be wrong.**

"What do you think bud?" chuckles Grant as he man-handles my wrist and flounders off the diamond resting on my finger. Further investigation of the ring would reveal a small, but effective, camera system monitoring every movement he made, at the moment though that didn't matter. A blush creeps slowly onto my face, the heat burning through the many layers of foundation skillfully placed on me.

Furrowing his brow together, Zach leans back into his chair. "When'd this happen?"

"Oh...well Cammie and I," motioning back and forth between us, I can just see the wheels in Grant's head spinning as he tries to think of a background. Maybe if he had just stuck to the papers instead of being 'creative' this would not have happened. "Well we went to the same college after 'high school'." Wow the bunny ears don't scream obvious.

"And things just kind of hit off, right Grant dear." choking a little on the last part, I give him a sickly sweet smile.

Nodding his head slowly, Zach looks as if he's examining something. "I hope you're happy. Together and everything."

"Are you ready to order?" interrupts the seemingly happy voice of the waitress.

"Well I certainly am..." quips Grant. Kicking him quickly under the table and shooting him a no-hitting-on-other-girls-while-we-are-supposedly-engaged-look, I pick up where he left off.

"What do you recommend?"

"Well...the chicken primavera is exquisite..." the waitress rambles off a pre-determined speech consisting of words she most likely never uses again.

"I'll have the chicken primavera please." I respond before she goes to in-depth on the calamari origins.

"Me too." both Grant and Zach pip up at the same time. Awkwardly, I spread a white cloth napkin over the black silk like material of my dress.

The faint crackle in my ear that no one else can hear surprises me for a second. "Um...excuse me." Pushing the chair back, I stand up and smooth any visible wrinkles in my dress. Of course there are none, got to love dry cleaning. "I've got to go to the ladies room for a second." Snatching my purse as a last minute remembrance, I walk as fast as I can on high heels and at least look somewhat normal.

Upon arriving to the bathroom, I look underneath the stalls, not to look like a creeper but to see if anyone else was there. Surprisingly enough, it's one of those rare incidences where there isn't another soul. Locking myself within a stall, I take out a mouthpiece from my purse and attach it to the earrings dangling from my ear lobes.

"Hey Bex." I talk into the mic.

**The Operative's team members seem to be in a bad mood after being woken up after approximately no sleep.**

Grumbling, a pissed off college version of my best friend gives me a string of swears as a greeting. "Morning to you too. Been partying all night again?"

"Yeah sure whatever." her accent as thick as ever. Jet lag from a trip after visiting her parents always gave Bex a hangover. "How's it going?"

"Fine, has Liz been paying attention to the surveillance?"

"Yeah, at least I'm pretty sure she has been."

"I think this may actually work." I almost squeal into the mic.

"It better get us a good grade." I could faintly hear Bex mumble as the door leading to the bathroom slams shut. Disconnecting the microphone and flushing the toilet, I walk out of the stall and gave the elderly lady standing next to the faucet a quick smile. Straightening some invisible strands of fly away hair and washing my hands I walk out of the bathroom and start back towards the table.

* * *

So please, again, review review review! (That sounds desperate enough I believe!) Especially if you want Zammie!


	3. Three Days Three hours

An awkward stiff air filled the small depressive void between him and Grant. Whatever force that had managed Zach to suppress any feelings of hostility, left with Cammie.

"So...Grant, we were such great pals weren't we?" smiling at the man about twice his size, Zach calls upon any skills he had learned throughout his many years at Blackthorne.

"The best." replied Grant, nodding in agreement.

Nodding his head slightly Zach lets the wheels in his head spin at full speed.

Two hours and thirty seven minutes now.

Looking at his Rolex watch, one of the perks of his job, Zach lets the role become him. "Geez, Cammie really is taking a long time isn't she? Almost like she left." laughing a bit to his joke, he retreats a bit more into the cushion crossing his arms.

Grant gives him a weak smile. "Yep."

"It's been so long, maybe we should catch up a bit."

Nodding, Grant strengthens his smile.

"What college did you and Cammie go to?" the first of many questions Zach had rolling around inside his skull.

"Creighton University." the smile turns into an all knowing smirk as Grant folds his arms against his chest. It would've been very intimidating, that's if Zach hadn't already been a step ahead.

"Oh, so the weather must be really nice this time of year in Lincoln. Wish I could go there; I'm stuck here until further notice. Ya know?" raising his eyebrows a bit, trying to relay the you-know-what-I-mean message.

"Oh, well I'm attending finishing school right now." his mask twitches a bit, revealing the uncertainties racing through his brain.

"Where?"

"I wish I could tell you, but ya know." shrugging his shoulders, he nods towards the waitress who seems to be secretively listening onto their conversation.

"Right... Anyways, have you seen Bex lately? I haven't heard from her in what seems like ages. She could talk forever sometimes, or was that Liz? She always seemed to be more in the background, surveying everything."

A bead of sweat begins to form along Grant's brow. Wiping it away, he itches at his face a bit. "Yep, of course."

"Grant is our food here yet?" the almost too sickly sweet voice of Cammie floats towards them.

"I'm afraid not dear." wrapping a beefy arm around her waist as she sits down. Any sign that their conversation a minute ago had been bothering him wiped away.

Now it was Zach's turn to smirk as he watches Cammie jump slightly by the contact. "When are you two getting married?"

Cammie picks up the conversation; Grant never really was one for cover stories. "We haven't exactly decided on a time or place yet." After swallowing a sip of water, she smiles at him.

"Oh well, remember to send me an invitation."

Seven years, five months, three days, two and forty five minutes of waiting and praying really came down to this moment.

Cammie slowly nods, never letting the smile fade. "Of course we will."

The rest of the dinner went as smooth as it could get. The three of them spent it laughing, talking, and acting as if they were still attending their respective spy schools. Like nothing had ever happened. Yet Zach couldn't ignore that small cracking sound coming from his chest as a small pain seared through his chest, his smile never faltering the whole time. Soon, they would continue and never speak again; Cammie would be lost forever never to be captured again. Zach couldn't let that happen.

Seven years, five months, three days three hours and fifty minutes. On the dot. Zach decided to revisit that night.

"Hey, Cammie before you leave I'd like to talk with you." Grant and Cammie stop midway of standing up. A concerned look plastered upon Grants face.

"Sure." Nodding, the both of them continue to get ready to leave.

"Alone." Zach adds as Grant glances at Cammie who nods as if to signal she will be fine.

"I'll just be at the hotel room." Grant told them, sauntering towards the exit.

Upon arriving outside, Zach loops his arm with Cammie. At first, she doesn't pull away or act as if she cares. Then the arm jerks away. "Don't worry, just friends?"

"Just friends." She re-loops her arm with his.

Walking down the blocks of the busy city, lights passing by the sounds smells of passing by people. It really was a sensory over load scene, but it was perfect.

"So I was wondering." Zach says, turning the corner onto yet another street along the endless maze of pathways. Leaning towards Cammie, he puts his mouth right by her ear. "How are you doing Bex? It's been so long."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Cammie gives him a deer in the headlights look. "How…how did you know?"

"I know a lot." Smirking, he continues walking hands shoved into his pockets.

* * *

A/N: Yep, I try to update every week, but next week I am going to a friends then camp for a week then some where's else. Oh then the week after BRING ON THE BRACES! So it will probably be a good three weeks until I can update.

And can any one spot where Grant messed up? I know what he did. Do you? Lets test out your spy skills.


End file.
